


Dangerous Relations

by QueenOfTheFandoms01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Hunters, Demons, Fairies, M/M, neko!Eren, nymph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms01/pseuds/QueenOfTheFandoms01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, the best demon hunter there is, is on a search for demons. He finds a young male fairy (called a sparrow man)  named Armin and takes Armin with him. Accidentally staring a war between humans and fairies, Levi tries his best to protect the young sparrow man. And what's with the demons wanting a neko named Eren? Story way better than summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> This is for Kumikoko, because her great stories gave me inspiration to write a Levi/Armin story. Thank you Kumikoko and I pray that you enjoy this story. Some characters are OCC. Armin is a smart badass who is no coward! He is a fighter and a very smart person. If you don't like Armin being strong and a fighter, do not trash this story, I worked hard on it and I don't need you telling me you don't ship them or you don't like the change in the character. Just don't read it if you don't like what I'm writing.
> 
> If it is a comment that says you don't ship them, but you like where I'm going or that you are interested, that is fine, I'll actually be really proud of myself.
> 
> If you have questions or you are curious to were this story is going, don't be afraid to leave a comment.

Being the best demon hunter around has its pros and cons. Pros such as people fear him and he could eat as much as he wanted. Cons are that he has to spend most of his time outside the walls hunting for ugly demons.

Levi Ackerman, the best demon hunter, is outside the wall, running after the demon flying up in the sky. 

Gun loaded and aimed, Levi shot at the shadow looming over his head. The shadow moved quickly, avoiding the bullet soaked in holy water, flying away so fast that even Levi didn't have time to reload and find his aim. He wishes his sister, Mikasa, was here with him; she would have got the demon if he didn't, which is very unlikely. Sighing, he decides to leave the demon alone, it wasn't a normal demon if the demon didn't attack back. Walking in the forest, feet aching and his body sore, the leans against the nearest tree.

He would call for Mikasa if it wasn't for the fact that she is on her own mission. Levi groans, flicking a piece of imaginary dust on his leather clad shoulder. The demon hunter continues walking, his sharp gray eyes scanning every little thing that moves. It was normally loud until the sound of wings fluttering caught his attention. He looks up at the sky to see a shadow that is almost too bright for him to look at. Finding his aim, he pulls the trigger and watches the bullet reach its target successfully. There was a scream and the figure flies to the ground, frozen.

Levi's eyebrows furrow in confusion, demons usually explode or burn at the touch of holy water. Instead, this figure just fell, paralyzed slightly, screams echoing in the forest. Almost immediately, Levi sprints to the direction where thee figure would have fell and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

On the ground was a naked young boy, younger than him, maybe in his mid teens. The boy had blond hair that reached his shoulders, which was covered in ruby blood, and framed his perfect, round but slightly sharp face. His skin was creamy and smooth with no traces of bruises and cuts, only the mud on his perfectly shaped legs. As Levi circles him, he notices the beautiful, almost transparent wings limp on his thin back. A sparrow man, Levi thought. Levi glances at the boy's head again and notices a crown of leaves and flowers on his head. If he only looked at the back of the boy, he would have assumed that he was a girl.

The boy groans and his eyes open. Levi gasps at the sight of the boy's beautiful, large, blue eyes that looked like a frozen ocean that nearly took his breath away. Putting his emotionless mask back on, he watches the boy scatter from him in fear, pain contorting his face.

"W-w-what did you do to me? I demand to know!"

Levi stares at the boy with a blank face, "I shot you."

"What!" the boy shouts, eyes large eyes somehow getting larger. "Why did you shoot me?!"

"I thought you were a demon," the man simply explains.

"How in the hell did you think I was a demon? I will never be like those monsters."

Levi rolls his eyes, "yeah, yeah. I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're looking for."

"And why not, may I ask!"

"You deserve it," says Levi. "You shouldn't have been flying around in a place like this. Haven't your people taught you not to go in dangerous places alone. Surely you've been told that demon hunters take over this place."

"Demon hunter?" The boy's eyes harden. "Just as heartless as demons."

"Whoever told you that is a damn liar. You're just some naive little boy who thought that just because you are the peace keeping fairy means that you would get hurt in the most dangerous fucking part the the damn forest!"

The boy flinches, but he pulls himself back together, "You're not that much older than me, so I do not see how you think that you know so much more than I."

Levi growls and runs quickly to the boy and pulls him up against the tree, pressing a dagger at the sparrow man's neck, "I am older than you, and stronger, and wiser than you. I can press just the right amount of pressure here and you'll bleed to death right here in this fucking forest."

The boy's eyes go wide and with inhumane strength and speed, grabs the dagger from the demon hunter's hand, kicks him down, and sprints away from the furious human. Standing in his flying stance, he spreads his wings, ignoring the pain spreading across his body and focused more on escaping from the angry human chasing him down. He feels his wings flutter and lift him from the ground about five feet before the pain becomes a thousand times worse. The boy screams and collapses on the ground, his knee's giving out on him. He gets a good look at himself and notices the blood on his left shoulder because of a large gaping hole in the back of his injured shoulder.  Looking back at his wings, this left wing also had a gaping hole just exactly the same size as the one on his shoulder. His right wind was bent from the tip to the middle from his most recent fall.

"My wings," he mutters, tears filling is icy eyes.

Levi watched the entire thing happen and and almost felt sympathy. Almost. He lets another sigh leave his pursed lips and bends to pick up the crying boy. The boy screams and wiggles in the boys arms. A shout came from Levi's lips when the sparrow man used the dagger still in his hand to cut the demon hunter's arm.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"With what!" the buy snaps back.

Levi sighs again, "Just let me heal you. I'll patch up your injuries and fix your wing."

"Why? Do you want something in return. Do you need me for research? To fight? Or for you sexual favors?"

Gray eye roll and stare at the blond fairy man in annoyance. "I don't need any of those. Just think of it as apologizing for shooting you."

The blue boy's eyes reflect his distrust, but he nods. The sparrow man tries to stand again, only to have his legs weaken again and sending him back down to the ground. Levi reaches for him, and continues to reach even when the sparrow man snarls at him. Giving up on his struggling, the sparrow man sits in the demon hunter's arms, his pink lips sticking out in a pout.

"I never caught your name," says Levi.

"Why would I give it to someone like you."

"That's okay, fairy boy."

The sparrow man struggles again in anger, "You dare call me a boy! I am no boy! I am so much powerful than you and your whole stupid race put together!"

And for nearly two hours and the sparrow man on his back, the boy continued to rant. Levi sighs in relief when he his steps away fro entering his village.

"Shut up, fairy boy, we're here."

Before stopping to enter his town, he takes the boy off his back and takes off his leather jacket only to wrap it around the stiff fairy.

"What is this?" he complains. "I do not need your stupid clothing!"

"Shut it! Jesus!" Levi yelling, finally having enough. "Unless you want the big, bad humans to notice what you are and torment you, I suggest you keep my jacket on and close your goddamned mouth"

The boy flushes and shuts his mouth holding on to the hunter's shoulders with slight disgust. Face hidden from the humans, he listens to the mutter and the greetings toward the demon hunter. No response was given but the sparrow man can literally feel a smirk on the man's face when a man screamed in terror in front of them. Barbaric, the boy thinks, his eyes covered in darkness because of the black shirt the man was wearing.

It wasn't long for the pair to make it to their destination. It was a large castle like building that could've taken the male fairy's breath away if it weren't for the fact that he has a castle larger than this. But he couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the constuction of the castle.

"Like it?"

The sparrow man huffs, "if you continue to mock me, I will not hesitate to wipe that grin off of your stupid face."

A growl leaves the boy's lips when Levi's grin widens.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" A voice screams so loud that both males had to cover their rining ears.

The screaming continues and an agitated hunter shouts, "shut the fuck up Hanji! You're going to kill us with the pitch you're making."

The woman named Hanji runs over to the pair and scans the boy in Levi's arms. The sparrow man shifts to hide himself from prying eyes, failing miserably.

"Levi, is this what I think it is?!"

His name is Levi, the sparrow man thinks, the thought dismissed quickly when Hanji touches his injured wings. The not winces, gripping the human's arm hed enough to leave a mark and to draw blood. He looks up to thean to watch his reaction, only there wasn't one, the sharp face emotionless.

"It's a fairy! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!"

"A fucking stubborn fairy," Levi says to the hyperactive woman, earning a glare from the blonde.

"This is a great day! Two fairies in one day! This is going be great for the history of science!"

"Wait!" Levi interrupts. "Two fairies?"

"Yeah. Jean caught one too, he was adorable. Had freckles all over! Poor thing was attacked by demons. Jean just came here about  thirty minutes before you showed up."

Armin's eyes brighten up and listens to the conversation about the other fairy. But it ended quickly, upsetting the fairy, causing him to huff and gasp in pain when the sharp pain fr his shoulder and back spread throughout his body.

"Listen Hanji, I need you to get me a lot of bandages."

"I'm on it!"

With Hanji gone, Levi takes the sparrow man into his room.

"So," Levi starts. "Before I bandage you up, you should tell me your name."

"Why?"

"I'm saving your life by wrapping you up."

"Well you would not have needed to wrap me up if you had not attacked me."

"You also cut me," Levi adds

"You put a dagger to my neck!"

With a sigh, the sparrow man gives an answer.

"Armin. I am Armin, prince of the faires. The prince of the forest."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, the first chapter! I really hoped you all enjoyed it, especially you, Kumikoko!


End file.
